strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:The King is Dead
This is mission 4 in the Stronghold 3 military campaign. Layout You are pitched in a one-on-one battle against the Jackal's vanguard, located in opposite corners of the map. The enemy constructed an encampment on a rocky plateau, overlooking the valley with multiple wall lines, while you are in a naturally defensible position. Stone is located at the base of a rocky line, while forests surround the encampments. Walkthrough This mission is a fairly fast one, where you have to face a small number of invasions. You are given an ample load of goods, which you can use to quickly establish your economy. Place the stockpile just behind of the southwestern wall line. This location is preferred due to the proximity of the forest, while preserving some space for farms and other production facilities. Place two dairy farms and apple farms west of the keep. Resist the temptation to build a church right away, as you need units and lots of them. Build the barracks and a wood camp. Since you cannot buy wood in this mission, you will rely on your woodsmen more than ever so far. From your first shipments, erect a house and place the armoury in front of the southeastern walls. You may need to wait for some turns to afford everything at once. Build more wood camps and try to keep popularity as high as possible to hasten the coming of peasants. Recruit men-at-arms and armed peasants as often as possible. Building up your forces The blue hostile estate will not be active, relegating to operating a wood camp and apple farm (curiously, without any granary). He will spawn however frequent invasions that employ archers. Luckily, they are easy prey for men-at-arms. The accompanying men-at-arms and armed peasants can also be killed with men-at-arms of your own, however you might not afford the required units at first. Use armed peasants in droves to draw attention for the enemy units. Add poleturners as wood comes in. Sell excess cheese and apples for a nice load of gold. You can even turn off taxing entirely to get a little extra popularity. If you are desperate, you can buy in spears to recruit more men-at-arms. You should however extend your options, so add a quarry along with an ox and wait for stone to come in to site a church. Since you get some candles to start with, you need not rush candle production. With a popularity of 40, you will require 5 workshops to supply triple consumption rates. Keep recruiting foot units. You can also add pig farms from your excess wood, if you want, however the two other food types produce enough surplus to cover your gold demands. The siege When you have 75 men-at-arms and 20 armed peasants, move out. The enemy might attack in the meantime, so wait until an invasion is vanquished. Afterwards, move up and destroy the walls on the northern side, where the least number of defenders is found. Try not to destroy the gate, as it takes a very long time and your attackers will be in enemy range. Use your men-at-arms to remove any units on the walls and gate. When the first lines are breached, keep moving and ignore the defenders at the southern wall. You will meet heavier resistance on the high ground, however your javelins will make short work of them. You can contest the archers on towers by simply walking up to them. When you reach the enemy campfire, a swordsman will attack you, however he will quickly fall to the concentrated fire of javelins. Simply move near the campfire and wait for the estate to be captured. When you are done, you win! Category:Stronghold 3 Military Walkthroughs